Soirée de Repos
by val-rafale
Summary: Gojyo voit son ami ne cesser de tavailler à longueur de journée sans prendre le temps de se reposer. Il décide de lui imposer une soirée calme et tranquille. [One shot]


Titre : Soirée de repos

Auteur : val-rafaleclub-internet.fr

Série : Saiyuki

Pairing : Gojyô x Hakkaï

Genre : Yaoi / Romance.

Dédicace : Pour Tenshi, depuis le temps que je la lui promets. La voilà !

_**Soirée de repos**_

Après être passé en jugement pour les crimes qu'il avait commis et avoir été condamné à changer de nom, Chô Hakkai s'était installé chez celui qui l'avait recueilli quelques mois plus tôt, Sha Gojyo. Ce dernier lui avait fait cette offre à la condition qu'il s'occupe de toutes les taches ménagères ainsi que des repas. Lorsqu'il avait reçu cette proposition, le brun n'avait pas perdu un seul instant son sourire et l'avait accepté sans discuter, n'ayant pas d'autres endroits où vivre. C'était une opportunité à ne pas laisser passer, de plus il appréciait la compagnie de ce rouquin quelque peu fringant.

Cela faisait donc de nombreux mois maintenant que Hakkai vivait chez son ami. Les journées semblaient particulièrement courtes tant elles s'écoulaient vite. Il fallait avouer que le brun ne s'ennuyait pas avec tout ce qu'il devait faire dans la maison de son compagnon. Celui-ci était incapable de ranger quelque chose correctement. Mais ce n'était pas pour le déranger, cela l'occupait. Résultat des courses, Hakkai ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer, ni de se divertir. Il ne faisait que travailler, manger et dormir au grand désespoir de Gojyo qui ne pensait que cela prendrait une telle tournure. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un se donner autant dans le ménage. S'il continuait ainsi, il allait se tuer au travail. Dire qu'il avait échappé à cette sentence pour meurtre, il serait ridicule qu'il meurt de fatigue. C'est ainsi que l'idée d'obliger Hakkai à prendre un moment de repos, lui vint à l'esprit.

Le rouquin profita de l'absence de son ami, parti faire des courses, pour préparer de quoi passer une soirée d'amusement. Il sortit un jeu de carte, bien que cela n'était guère une bonne idée de jouer avec Hakkai, vu que celui-ci gagnait toujours. Il prépara aussi des boissons et des petites choses à grignoter. Ceci fait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'intéressé. Le brun revint une heure plus tard, avec les bras chargé de courses, pile à l'heure pour préparer le dîner, comme toujours. Cependant, contrairement aux fois précédentes, Gojyo lui prit des mains les sacs pour ranger lui-même leur contenu.

- Gojyo…. » murmura le brun en clignant des yeux surpris.

- Tais toi et assis toi. » ordonna simplement l'interpellé en terminant son rangement.

Hakkai le fixa mais obéit en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il vit les cartes, les boissons et la nourriture posées sur la table. Première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, qu'avait-il encore en tête ce dragueur invétéré. Avec lui, il devait s'attendre à tout, bien qu'il avait une vague idée de ce qu'il lui préparait. Le brun observa à nouveau le rouquin alors qu'il venait s'installer face à lui en allumant une cigarette. Il avait semble-t-il finit de ranger les courses. Le youkai ne voulait pas imaginer la façon dont il avait fait cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? » demanda-t-il en souriant et en montrant la table d'une main.

- J'ai décidé que tu devais te reposer un peu. » répondit Gojyo avec calme. « Tu en fais trop. La Trinité ne t'a pas épargné pour que tu meures de fatigue, tué par le ménage. Franchement ça serait nul comme fin. »

Hakkai ne put retenir un petit rire à la façon dont Gojyo venait de lui annoncer ça. Ca l'amusait même si il savait pertinemment que son compagnon avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il en faisait beaucoup trop, mais d'un autre point de vu, il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas suffisant après les évènements qui l'avait conduit jusque là. Le brun pensait qu'il devait plus encore à Gojyo, pour lui avoir, non seulement, sauvé la vie mais aussi pour l'avoir recueilli chez lui comme il l'avait fait alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il lui en était plus que reconnaissant…

Le youkai prit le jeu de carte en souriant toujours. Il les sortit de leur paquet puis les regarda une à une avant de les battre soigneusement sous le regard attentif de Gojyo. Ce dernier posa sa cigarette dans son cendrier tout en coupant le jeu.

- J'en déduis que tu acceptes ma proposition de passer une soirée tranquille. » fit-il ouvrant une canette de bière et en la tendant à son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne peux rien te refuser ! » déclara joyeusement Hakkai en distribuant les cartes.

Les deux hommes prirent leur jeu et l'observèrent avec calme. Le brun avait un grand sourire qui cachait tout ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il était impossible du coup de savoir si il avait un bon jeu ou non. Quant à Gojyo, il restait impassible, sérieux, pour le moment. Il était le genre de joueur qui aimait déstabiliser ses adversaires. Néanmoins avec son ami, il était difficile d'agir de la sorte pour ne pas dire impossible. Hakkai était insensible à ce genre de chose comme à beaucoup d'autres. Il fallait dire qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vu et fait, c'était un peu normal. Il réapprenait à vivre doucement.

- Tu as un bon jeu ? » demanda le rouquin en observant ses cartes.

- Tu ne veux pas non plus que je te le montre ? » interrogea le brun en riant.

- Pourquoi pas… » répondit Gojyo en écrasant sa cigarette. « Carre de rois. »

Il jeta ses cartes sur la table avec un sourire victorieux. Hakkai haussa un sourcil en observant les quatre rois puis un magnifique sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il abattait aussi ses cartes sur la table.

- Carre d'as. » fit-il en riant.

Le rouquin se frappa la tête sur la table, complètement exaspéré. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir un carré d'as dès la première donne, sans changer de cartes ? Il devait tricher, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Mais pourtant le brun ne pouvait pas cacher de cartes dans ses manches, sinon il l'aurait vu. Il restait donc une solution. Il devait les compter en les distribuant, ou bien il avait vraiment une chance monstrueuse. Gojyo se redressa en allumant une cigarette.

- Tu es incroyable, je devrais te laisser jouer à ma place. » fit-il en grognant.

- Tu me l'as déjà dis ça. » déclara le brun en ramassant le jeu.

Il allait pour les mélanger à nouveau mais son vis-à-vis le stoppa dans son mouvement en lui saisissant les mains. Hakkai sursauta imperceptiblement puis le fixa en haussant un sourcil.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Je vais mélanger les cartes. » décida Gojyo en prenant le paquet. « Je te suspecte de les compter et de tricher ! Tu as trop de chance ! Ce n'est pas normal ! »

Le brun ne put se retenir de rire à nouveau à cette remarque. Si son compagnon savait qu'il n'était en aucun cas un tricheur, il serait certainement surpris. Le tueur de youkai avait juste de la chance au jeu, il fallait bien qu'il en est dans un domaine.

Gojyo termina de mélanger le jeu puis le fit couper à son compagnon avant de distribuer. Il observa ensuite ses cartes tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Un fin sourire étira alors ses lèvres. Son regard se posa sur Hakkai qui souriait toujours. Le rouquin jeta une carte pour en prendre une autre puis mâchouilla un peu sa cigarette, satisfait de son tir. Son ami lui ne changea aucunes cartes. Le demi youkai le fixa en sentant un certain agacement monter en lui. Il savait très bien pourquoi son compagnon ne changeait pas ses cartes. C'était certainement parce qu'il devait avoir un très bon jeu encore. Là s'en était trop pour Gojyo.

- Cette fois, ça suffit ! » fit-il en posant son jeu sur la table avant de se lever et de s'approcher de Hakkai.

Il saisit son jeu et le jeta sur la table face vers le bas puis prit les poignet du brun pour commencer à regarder dans ses manches sans rein y trouver. Il se mit en quête de lui ouvrir son haut afin de voir si il ne dissimulait pas quelque chose en dessous.

- Je suis certain que tu triches ! » fit-il en commençant à lui ouvrir sa chemise.

- Arrête Gojyo ! » protesta le brun en essayant de l'en empêcher. « Je te promet que je ne triche pas ! »

- Tu mens ! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant de chance ! » répliqua le rouquin en parvenant à défaire le haut de son vêtement.

Mais ce fut sans résultat. Il n'avait rien caché sous ses vêtements. Gojyo s'écarta et s'assit par terre en le fixant encore. Il tira doucement sur sa cigarette l'air complètement exaspéré et surtout agacé par la situation. Hakkai se redressa aussi en soupirant et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis il observa à nouveau son compagnon avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Satisfait ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix amusé. « Tu vois je ne suis pas un tricheur ! »

- Tsss… En plus ça t'amuse on dirait ! » répondit le rouquin en se penchant pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Je le reconnais ! » avoua le brun en se penchant aussi. « Mais si tu voyais ta tête, tu comprendrais pourquoi ! »

- La ferme…. » répondit Gojyo en fronçant les sourcils. « Ou… Je te fais taire. »

- Je demande à voir ça ! » le chercha son vis-à-vis sans se départir de son sourire.

Le rouquin saisit le visage de son ami et s'approcha un peu plus prêt de lui. Ses lèvres allaient caresser les siennes mais au dernier moment, il se recula et se releva. Le demi youkai prit son paquet de cigarette puis sans un mot, sortit de l'appartement afin de prendre l'air. Il en avait grand besoin. Il ignorait ce qui lui avait pris brusquement, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé si proche d'Hakkai. Il avait perdu un peu le contrôle de ses émotions, son cœur s'était mis à battre étrangement vite, sans compter cette envie de l'embrasser qui l'avait saisit. Il ne comprenait pas sa propre attitude. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle attirance pour un homme.

Gojyo alluma une cigarette en leva les yeux au ciel pour observer la lune et les quelques étoiles visibles. Il souffla un nuage de fumé en réfléchissant encore à ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Il n'arrivait vraiment à savoir ce qui lui avait pris. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était son compagnon, il craignait que celui-ci n'ait mal interprété son geste.

La porte, derrière lui, s'ouvrit doucement puis se referma avec tout autant de douceur. Le rouquin savait qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon qu'il avait recueilli. Cependant, il n'osa le regarder trop embarrassé par tout ça.

- Gojyo…. » appela doucement le brun en s'approchant et en s'appuyant contre le mur prêt de lui.

- Hm… » fit simplement l'interpellé.

- Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Hakkai en souriant comme toujours.

- Tu as de ses questions toi parfois. » répondit le demi youkai en soufflant un nuage de fumé.

L'aîné ne put retenir un petit rire puis le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Gojyo fumait en regardant le ciel étoilé et son ami avait, lui aussi, les yeux rivés vers les astres de la nuit. Il faisait assez frais à l'extérieur pourtant il semblait y avoir une certaine tension entre les compagnons, émanant essentiellement de l'un d'en eux. Ce fut après de longues minutes de silence que le brun tourna la tête vers le rouquin pour l'observer avec sérieux.

- Gojyo… Tout à l'heure… » commença-t-il d'une voix douce et clair.

- Oublie ça… » le coupa le cadet en jetant sa cigarette. « Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

- Mais qui a dit que cela m'avait embarrassé ? » demanda Hakkai en souriant à nouveau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Je suis un homme. » répondit Gojyo en se tournant vers lui.

Il le fixa et resta un instant surpris devant le regard de son compagnon, intense, à un tel point qu'il donnait l'impression de pouvoir mettre une âme à nue. Hakkai se redressa, se décollant du mur puis fit quelques pas dans la cours. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le rouquin.

- Que tu sois homme ou femme m'importe peu. » déclara-t-il avec un sérieux qui lui était propre. « J'ai été très surpris lorsque tu as essayé de m'embrasser. Mais en même temps j'ai ressenti une joie immense, comme si j'avais attendu cela depuis longtemps. »

Gojyo sortit son paquet de cigarette et en alluma une en rejoignant son ami dans la cours. Il le fixa avec calme alors que de nombreuses interrogations envahissaient son esprit. Il baissa ensuite les yeux en soupirant, n'arrivant pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Déjà sa première rencontre avec Hakkai l'avait presque foudroyé sur place, plus le temps passait plus il ressentait un étrange désir monter en lui. Il était un homme à femme, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment lorsqu'il était avec elles. C'était différent avec le brun.

Le rouquin soupira longuement avant de sourire à nouveau en fixant son ami, son regard se perdant dans le sien. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui. C'était quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'un simple attachement, plus fort que l'amitié, plus intense que l'amour d'un frère, un sentiment qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver un jour.

- Rentrons tu veux… » proposa-t-il doucement en calant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres. « Il commence à faire froid ici. »

Hakkai s'approcha de lui puis lui enleva la dite cigarette avant de frôler ses lèvres des siennes. Ensuite, il s'écarta en souriant à nouveau et lui remit la clope à sa place. Ceci fait il s'éloigna, laissant un Gojyo quelque peu surpris. Mais le rouquin se ressaisit, ne pouvant retenir un sourire alors que sa main passait furtivement à l'endroit où le baiser avait été déposé. Son regard se porta sur la lune tandis qu'une brise fraîche faisait voler ses cheveux couleur sang. Le demi Youkai soupira appréciant cette caresse puis se mit en marche suivant le brun qui avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.

_Fin_


End file.
